Bad Wolf Girl
by RubyBaskerville
Summary: - ¿Queréis verla? - Los dos asintieron, algo dudosos. El Doctor de la Guerra los miro extrañado pero, con un encogimiento de hombros, les dijo que esperaran un momento y poco después salía de su Tardis con una elegante caja entre las manos. (El Momento, el Doctor y el Lobo Malo - HeadCanon)


_Esta escena esta situada justo al final del especial de_ _ **El nombre del Docto**_ _r._  
Va para Sara y Andrea, quienes se pasaron casi una hora discutiendo sobre si la imagen del momento era una paradoja o no, espero que podáis conformaros con esta explicación.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Clara no sabía a cual de ellos mirar. Era tan extraño tener a tres encarnaciones del Doctor delante de si. Bueno, a dos. Al Doctor de la guerra lo tenía sentado al lado.  
Le observo dejar caer un azucarillo dentro de su taza de té antes de volver su atención de nuevo al cuadro que estaban observando.

-Supongo que nunca sabremos si de verdad tuvimos éxito. - La voz del Doctor de la guerra lleno el silencio de la sala. - En el peor de los casos...fracasamos intentando algo bueno, en lugar de triunfar haciendo algo malo.

-Eres la alegría de la huerta - Dijo Clara, a duras penas reprimiendo una sonrisa. Miro al décimo y a su Doctor, que se habían girado al escuchar al otro hablar, pero pronto volvieron su atención una vez mas al cuadro.

-...Como se llama de verdad? - Pregunto el décimo mientras se acercaba a la obra de los señores del tiempo.

-Hay cierto debate. - Contesto el otro - O Nunca mas o Gallifrey cae.

-No es muy alentador - Clara tuvo que reprimir otra risa. Definitivamente ese viejo cascarrabias no era el mas alegre de sus encarnaciones.

-¿Como llego aquí? - El décimo no parecía muy entusiasmado con el hecho de que un cuadro de Gallifrey hubiera aparecido de la nada sin explicación.

-...Ni idea.

-Siempre habrá algo que no sabemos, verdad? - El décimo se llevo su taza a los labios mientras miraba a su próxima encarnación.

-Desde luego, eso espero. - Dijo el Doctor de la Guerra mientras se levantaba. - Bien, caballeros, ha sido un honor y un privilegio.

-Igualmente... - El décimo hizo una ligera reverencia.

-...Doctor - Termino su Doctor

-Y si llego a ser la mitad de hombre de que sois...Clara Oswald - Dijo girándose hacia ella. - Seré verdaderamente feliz.

-Eso es, apunta alto. - Clara sonrió mientras se levantaba a darle dos besos al hombre.

-No recordare esto, verdad? - Les pregunto ahora a sus futuras encarnaciones.

-Los flujos temporales están des-sincronizados, no podrás retenerlo, no - Contesto el undécimo con una mueca.

-Así que no recordare que intente salvar a Gallifrey en lugar de quemar-lo...Tendré que vivir con ello...Pero, por ahora, en este momento, Soy El Doctor, otra vez. - Dijo con una sonrisa - Gracias.

El hombre se giro hacia las tres Tardis, dudando unos segundos sobre cual era la suya.

-Antes de que te vayas...hay algo que queríamos pedirte - Dijo el Doctor mirando al décimo en busca de aprobación. El Doctor de la guerra se los quedo mirando confuso mientras los otros dos se observaban nerviosos sin acabar de decidirse ninguno a pedirle nada al hombre.

-Antes...has dicho...

-Chica Lobo Malo. - Termino el décimo por el.

-Eso - Dijo el Doctor señalando hacia su anterior encarnación - Nos preguntábamos si podrías...- Hizo unos gestos extraños con las manos.

-¿Queréis verla? - Pregunto confuso.

Los dos asintieron, algo dudosos. El Doctor de la Guerra los miro extrañado pero, con un encogimiento de hombros, les dijo que esperaran un momento y poco después salía de su Tardis con una elegante caja entre las manos.  
La dejo en el banco blanco donde minutos atrás había estado sentado con Clara y les permitió a los otros dos acercarse a El Momento.

-Cuidado con la interfaz. - Les advirtió con humor - Le gusta quemar.

Estuvieron unos segundos observando el arma antes de siquiera atreverse a tocarla. Clara también se acerco, muerta de curiosidad. Paso la mano por los elegantes símbolos que cubrían las esquinas de la caja con cierta reverencia.

-Sigo sin creerme que esta cajita pudiera destruir un planeta entero.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendida? - Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que saltara del susto.

Sentada encima de la Tardis del décimo Doctor había una hermosa chica rubia. Su pelo ligeramente rizado enmarcaba su cara y su flequillo sujetado hacia atrás hacia que sus grandes ojos aun fueran mas notables. Le sonrío a Clara mientras balanceaba sus piernas cubiertas con unas medias oscuras y rotas.

-Hola - Dijo levantando una mano y moviendo los dedos.

- _Rose..._

Clara se giro hacia el décimo y el undécimo, no sabía de cual de ellos había salido ese susurro, sospechaba que se les había escapado a los dos a la vez, tenían toda su atención centrada en esa chica así que ni se molesto en preguntar.

-No...-Dijo el décimo mientras daba un par de pasos mas cerca de ella - Te ves como ella y hablas como ella...pero no eres ella. ¿Quien eres?

-Tu, chico listo. - Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia ellos. - Soy solo un lobo. - Desvió un momento la mirada hacia el undécimo antes de volver a centrarse en el. Sus ojos brillaron en dorado mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su cara. - **_¿Estas asustado del Gran Lobo Malo, Doctor?_**

-Nunca he estado asustado del Lobo Malo - Dijo el décimo con una sonrisa triste - Solo de perder-la a ella.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, al parecer complacida con la respuesta.

-¿Por que ella? - Clara se giro hacia su Doctor. Hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, observando la conversación entre su anterior encarnación y la chica rubia con los labios apretados. - ¿Por que justamente Rose?

Ella ladeo la cabeza mirándolo confundida.

-¿Quien sino? - Contesto con una media sonrisa. Suspiro y bajo de un salto aterrizando justo delante del décimo. Le miro mientras pasaba por su lado y se acercaba al otro Doctor. Le dedico una sonrisa a modo de saludo al Doctor de la guerra, que permanecía en una esquina a modo de espectador y se detuvo delante del undécimo acomodándole la pajarita. - ¿Quien mas podría ser?

-Dijiste que escogiste ese cuerpo especialmente para nosotros, de nuestro futuro. - Dijo el Doctor de la guerra interviniendo por primera vez, seguramente por curiosidad mas que nada.

-Así es. - Contesto ella alejándose del Doctor y caminando ligeramente entre todos ellos. - El punto mas fijo en la linea temporal del Doctor. La persona mas importante, tanto en tu vida, como para ti.

-Esto es una paradoja - Dijo el décimo mirándola pasar - Aunque olvide todo lo que hemos hecho, mi subconsciente me impulsara a escoger a Rose como mi compañera cuando la conozca, porque te vi a ti.

-Cierto.

-Pero tu adoptaste esa forma a partir de alguien de nuestro futuro. - Dijo el undécimo cuando ella se acerco a Clara y se la quedo mirando. - Así que la habríamos escogido igualmente.

-Podría ser.

-No. - Intervino el décimo de nuevo - Recuerdo perfectamente el impulso que sentimos al conocer a Rose. Ahora tiene sentido.

-¿Crees que es a causa de mi?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero si la escogierais por mi culpa yo no podría tener su aspecto. No podría haber sacado la imagen de alguien de tu futuro que, de no haber utilizado yo, no habría estado en el.

-¿Entonces por que Rose? - Pregunto el undécimo reclamando la atención de la chica. - ¿Por que no alguien que entrara en nuestra vida por efecto colateral, alguien que solo viéramos de fondo o alguien de nuestro pasado?

Ella no contesto. Simplemente sonrió, como si supiera un secreto que ellos no y se sentó encima de El Momento. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando Clara la interrumpió.

-Pensaba que habíais dicho que ella no era Rose.

Todos los Doctores se giraron hacia ella, al parecer por un momento se habían olvidado de su presencia. Clara hizo una mueca, pero no comento nada.

-¿Que quieres decir? - Preguntaron a la vez, sin percatarse del brillo dorado que había aparecido en los ojos de la chica rubia ante las palabras de Clara.

-Bueno - Clara señalo al décimo - Antes el ha dicho que no era Rose, que solo se le parecía, y ella ha dicho que era...solo un lobo? El Doctor también la llamo Chica Lobo Malo al principio, así que...no es "Rose", no?

El décimo y el undécimo se miraron como si acabaran de encontrar la luna perdida de Poosh y luego se giraron rápidamente hacia la interfaz de El Momento.

-No puede ser...- Clara miro a su Doctor sin entender a que venía ahora esa cara de dolor.

-Incluso entonces, en ese momento, ¿viniste a salvarme otra vez? - Pregunto el décimo acercándose a la chica.

-Te lo dije. -Dijo ella con seriedad dejando vagar su mirada entre los tres -Yo soy el lobo malo, me he creado a mi misma. Puedo verlo todo, todo lo que es, todo lo que fue, todo lo que podría ser. Puedo cambiarlo todo.

Clara se aparto cuando la chica empezó a desprender una potente luz dorada y se giro hacia ella.

 **-¿Que habrías hecho tu?**


End file.
